


Speed Prompt- Mirror

by super_spangled_starkian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_spangled_starkian/pseuds/super_spangled_starkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out first-hand just how terrified of mirrors he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Prompt- Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anything Marvel

There’s a sound, a sharp huffing that he doesn’t realize is him. He’s panting.

Wait…. Why was he so out of breath? He could feel his feet firmly digging into the ground and pushing forward at a rapid pace.

Oh… that’s why…. He’s running.

Why was he running? Or more importantly, what was he running from?

Clint came to a halt and look around, taking in his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse of some sort. On the ground he notices small glinting objects lying scattered around. Clint walks over and kneels down; picking up one the small slivers, he discovers that they are shards of glass.

Huh… Strange, why would there be glass? The hairs on the back of his neck rise as he feels a chilling sensation run down his spine. Clint realizes he’s not alone in this warehouse; swiftly he whips around to catch a brief glimpse of a shadowy figure going through door leading to a back room.

Wait. Has that door been there the whole time? Clint doesn’t even bother taking the time contemplate this as he darts after the figure into the other room; only to find it empty. He stands there in the center puzzled as to where this mysterious person could have possibly disappeared to; there was _nowhere_ to hide.

Suddenly there is a slamming sound. **“** Fuck, the _door_!” Clint swears at himself for his carelessness. Whipping around to run back into the other room figuring the person somehow got passed him and was attempting to lock him in only to find….. No door.

Clint just stares, stumbling back slightly all the while he’s internally screaming: _What the **fuck** is going on here?!?_He’s panting again. Only this time it’s out of sheer terror that slowing building as he can feel his heart racing. Clint turns around thinking that there might be another way out that he just overlooked; anything to try preventing a full on panic attack. Jumping slightly as he came face to face with a mirror.

“Alright that’s it! I’ve had it! Enough is enough!” Clint’s run out patience he briefly looks away. Clint’s left hand reaching for bow and his right for an arrow to destroy the offending mirror. Only he finds himself grabbing at air. Wait where were his weapons? He **_never_** leaves on a mission without his bow and arrows.

Looking back at the mirror to see his reflection and swears to that he felt his heart stop for a few seconds. In it he gazes upon that same shade of blue eyes while he was possessed staring back at him. But that’s not what really caused his heart to stop, it was that grin. That same eerily sinister, familiar grin of the one that caused him to have those blue eyes staring back at him. Clint spins around to find another mirror with that same image behind him. Staggering back Clint finds himself surrounded by mirrors; all having the exact same reflection. Back lightly bumping into the mirror behind him he turns around just in time to see the hand darting out and snatching him by the throat.Lifting him off the ground just enough so that his feet are dangling slightly. Choking a little, Clint makes a hasty decision and thrusts his fist into to the mirror.

He feels pain and hears a crashing sound. Blinking out of his stupor Clint sees his fist imbedded into the wall a little, bleeding and small shards of the mirror embedded into his knuckles. It takes a couple of seconds for Clint to realize that he’s in the Avengers Tower; standing in the bathroom with what was once the mirror lying shattered on the ground around him.

“Wait. So that was all just some weird Nightmare? Or a hallucination?”

Clint hears Natasha and the other calling for him, asking what happened. All Clint does is look at down on the destroyed mirror gazing back at the reflection.

Clint knows that no matter what, even under the pains of torture and death, that he will _never_ tell the others just how much mirrors terrify him. As he staring back at that sinister grin upon Loki’s face whispering to him…

“You will always belong to me, my dear Agent Barton.”


End file.
